1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ball retrieving devices. More particularly, the invention concerns a liquid flow assisted golf ball retrieving device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Planned hazards of a typical golf course include water hazards. Accordingly, during play, golf balls frequently land in the water harzards and, unless the ball comes to rest near the edge of the hazard, it cannot be readily retrieved.
Various types of golf ball retrieving devices have been suggested in the past. Several such devices include extendable handles and a ball container with an opening through which the ball can pass. Exemplary of such devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,029,097; 3,046,044 and 4,046,413.
Most of the prior art devices work reasonably well if the water in the water hazard is clear and the ball can be seen by the player. However, even in such ideal situations some of the prior art devices have proven to be cumbersome and difficult to use. Where the water in the hazard is not clear and the ball cannot be seen, most prior art devices are virtually useless because, if the ball cannot be seen, the device cannot be manipulated so as to capture the ball. Some devices, which are little more than rakes, have been suggested for use in the "blind" retrieval of golf balls. However, such devices do not generally work well in actual practice because, as the ball and rake move through the water, the ball tends to roll or float above or around the retriever head.
The apparatus of the present invention uniquely solves the drawbacks of the prior art devices by providing a novel arrangement whereby as the retrieving head moves through the hazard, the water itself is used to aid in the capture of the ball.